Troubles
by MJTMGURL
Summary: This is the sequel to "Jealous"


A/N: You all wanted a sequel to "Jealous" so here it is. Hope you like it.

Catie sat on the couch in the EMT station. _Jamie should be back from the call soon_ she thought. Just then Jamie walked in the room. Catie stood up and gave him a hug. Then Hank, Val, and Tyler came in, too.

"Hey Hank, Tyler I think Brooke needs our help with something don't you" Val said.

"Yeah" Tyler said and they left again.

"So what are we going to do about Melanie" Catie said and then added. "I'm assuming that you're going to break up with her"

"Of course I am. I just don't know what she'll say or do" Jamie said "It might not be pretty" 

"Well we're just going to have to deal with that " Catie said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Melanie" Jamie said walking u to her ready to break up.

"Hey Jamie" she said giving him a kiss he didn't reciprocate. "Tonight we are going to that cute new pizza place. okay?" 

"Well......" Jamie began.

"Great see you tonight a seven" Melanie interrupted. She gave Jamie another kiss and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Catie and Val walked into the EMT station. Jamie was sleeping.

"Hey Jamie wake up" Val said.

"What? Oh. Hi." Jamie stood up and gave Catie a kiss.

"So did you break up with her?" Catie asked

"Um well not exactly" Jamie said

"What!?" Catie yelled

"Well look at the time I better go do my homework" Val said and then left

"Well I was going to but I didn't get a chance to say more than Hey Melanie" Jamie said "Now I have to go out with her tonight"

"You are going to break up with her tonight aren't you?" Catie asked

"I was going to do it tomorrow. She is going to be really mad and it saves me the embarrassment of being yelled at in public" Jamie said.

"Fine" Catie said feeling jealous again. _Maybe he does like Melanie more_ Catie thought.

"Listen to me, Catie. I promise I will breakup with her. Don't worry." Jamie said giving her a gentle kiss on her head and then holding her in his arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Melanie asked

"Nothing" Jamie said

"It doesn't look that way" Melanie stood up from her seat across from Jamie in the booth and moved next to him. She pushed so close to him that she was almost on his lap. She tried to kiss him but he moved away.

"Not now. We're in public." Jamie said

"A couple of days ago you didn't care about that" Melanie said

"It's just...........things change okay" Jamie said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Can you see what they're doing?" Catie asked Val trying to see what Jamie and Melanie were doing. They were sitting in the back of the restaurant so Jamie wouldn't see them.

"I don't know. There's nothing for you to be jealous about anymore Jamie likes you" Val said

"I guess you're right but it just feels like he likes her more than he likes me" Catie said staring at Melanie kissing Jamie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A slow song came on in the backround of people talking in the pizza place. A few couples got up to dance.

"I love this song! Come on let's dance" Melanie said pulling Jamie out of the booth. She put her arms around Jamie's neck and he reluctantly put his arms around her waist. Melanie tried to kiss him but he dodged her lips. Melanie pulled out of Jamie's arms walked out of the restaurant he followed her.

"Jamie, I want you to take me home. I am the only one having fun tonight so we're not going out again until you feel better" Melanie said

"No we're never going out again. I'm not happy because I don't want to be here!" Jamie yelled

"Then where do you want to be?" Melanie asked getting mad.

"With Catie!" he yelled

"What?" Melanie asked now very mad at Jamie

"With Catie! The only reason I'm with you tonight is because you didn't give me a chance to tell you earlier today." Jamie told her

"Catie?" Melanie questioned a little bit in disbelief.

"Yeah Catie. I'd rather be with her than you or anyone else" Jamie said.

"Do you mean that?" Catie asked walking out from behind the car she and Val were hiding behind to spy on Jamie.

Jamie smiled "Yeah. It's always been you, Catie. I don't just like you........I love you" he said grabbing Catie and holding her in his arms like he'd never let go.

"I love you, too" Catie said.

Melanie walked away from the restaurant angrily. And Val just smiled watching Catie and Jamie. 


End file.
